


Practical Costuming for Superheros

by attolia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attolia/pseuds/attolia
Summary: Clark takes his suit for a trial run.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying my (very few, very short) fics over from Live Journal. This originally written during season 4 as a birthday gift for Dolimir.

The first time he wore the costume, Clark visited Lex Luthor. He landed in the penthouse garden a few yards away from where his former friend stood sipping water and watching the city below. 

"You must be the 'Angel of Metropolis' everyone has been talking about." Lex said, turning to face him. "Hmm. The descriptions in the papers don't do you justice. Not quite this ... colorful".

Clark pulled his shoulders back and prepared to speak as Lex circled him, observing. Clark had had forgotten what it was like. The slow, confidant walk. The intense, focused stare. He was covered in blue spandex, but he felt completely naked. 

"I've always preferred superheros in purple, but primary colors work for you." Lex stopped to take drink, his mouth lingering on the long neck of the blue bottle. 

Clark had come to deliver a warning, but the words wouldn't come. Behind him, the wind gusted, blowing the cape between his legs like a soft caress.

Lex raised his eyebrows and his mouth turned up on the left side. His full body glance paused just below midpoint. "Is that one of your super - ah - attributes?"

The blood rushing to Clark's face relieved some of the cause of his embarrassment and he found his voice at last. "I'll be watching you, Luthor" he said quickly, and rose to the sky, ignoring the faint "... be watching you, too" as he flew away.

 

The second time Clark wore the costume it had an addition. The bright red shorts looked goofy. The concept reminded him of the girdles that old ladies wore. But the new material - strong enough to restrain a member of the Kryptonian race - was too stiff to wear under the suit.


End file.
